


Slipping off

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Whumptober in theory [2]
Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Drabble, Explosions, Gen, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Whumptober 2019 Day 2 - ExplosionRace's mission is not going very well.





	Slipping off

**Author's Note:**

> This is either set pre-canon, while Race was chasing Surd for the CIA, or at any point during the show. I don't know, either.  
Also: I managed to write a drabble! For the first time in... 12 years.

The building was old and shorter than the ones surrounding it. This didn’t make it a better place to hang off the side of.

Even if the fall wouldn’t kill him, the landing won’t be pleasant.

Race risked a look down - just trash.

“You thought we kept it here?” Julia mocked.

The side of the building across from them exploded outward. His fingers slipped under the shock-wave.

He clung for dear life.

He couldn’t hear what she said next through the ringing in his ears.

If he let go, he might land in the dumpster. If he didn't, she'd help. 


End file.
